


Day 15: (free) Circus AU

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [15]
Category: Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Le fabuleux cirque Haddock était l'un des plus beaux et des plus amusants du monde. Le cirque, qui avait été légué de père en fils depuis déjà 6 générations, regroupaient des gens aux talents et pouvoirs fabuleux qui voyageaient ensemble pour procurer du rêve à leurs spectateurs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 15: (free) Circus AU

**Author's Note:**

> Merci les affiches du cirque placées en ville qui m'ont donné cette idée ;)

Le fabuleux cirque Haddock était l'un des plus beaux et des plus amusants du monde. Le cirque, qui avait été légué de père en fils depuis déjà 6 générations, regroupaient des gens aux talents et pouvoirs fabuleux qui voyageaient ensemble pour procurer du rêve à leurs spectateurs.

Jack faisait son spectacle avec Elsa, qui était comme une sœur pour lui. Avec leurs pouvoirs de glace, ils gelaient l'eau et la modifiaient à leur guise, créant même de la neige sous le chapiteau. Lorsqu'il était enfant, on le fuyait à cause de ces pouvoirs, mais maintenant, il apportait de l'émerveillement aux gens. Il s'inclina en tenant la main de sa partenaire et sœur de cœur, avant qu'ils ne retournent derrière le rideau.

_Encore un très beau spectacle.

L'argenté se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler et entrelaça leurs doigts avec un sourire.

_Merci, Hic.

_Je le pense vraiment, tu es juste merveilleux.

Elsa eut un sourire en coin avant de s'éclipser, ne voulant pas les déranger. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, les yeux brillants de milles feux, jusqu'à ce que le plus grand ne se penche pour capturer les lèvres de Jack avec les siennes. Le baiser resta relativement gentil, car d'ici quelques minutes, l'auburn serait celui qui brillerait à son tour sous les projecteurs. Ils finirent à peine leur baiser qu'une jeune fille à la chevelure nouée en une grosse natte apparut près d'eux.

_Hiccup, ça va être à toi, murmura la petite blonde.

Les deux jeunes se séparèrent, le nom de l'auburn étant appelé depuis la piste. Il souffla par la bouche puis mit un sourire sur son visage et avança lorsque le rideau s'ouvrit sur lui.

Le soir était un moment de convivialité entre les différents membres du cirque, un moment où tous venaient manger sous une tente montée uniquement pour pouvoir se retrouver pour manger et papoter comme la grande famille qu'ils étaient. C'est à ce moment qu'un homme étranger à leur famille entra sous la tente, interrompant toutes les conversations. Il était habillé tout en blanc, ses cheveux noirs plaqués sur sa tête au gel capillaire et une énorme moustache recouvrant sa lèvre supérieure.

_Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Je suis à la recherche de jeunes gens talentueux, et je voudrais vous racheter les contrats de vos deux utilisateurs de glace.

Elsa et Jack écarquillèrent les yeux et échangèrent un regard étonné puis horrifié. Stoick, le monsieur Loyal et propriétaire du cirque, se leva de son siège.

_Ils ne sont pas à vendre.

_Je peux vous offrir le double de...

_Je ne parlais pas de contrats. Toutes les personnes travaillant dans ce cirque n'ont pas de contrats. Ils ne sont liés que par leur désir de rester parmi nous.

L'homme tourna sa tête vers les deux jeunes, qui se figèrent.

_Dans ce cas...

Il sortit un carnet de chèque de sa veste et gribouilla quelque chose dessus. Il déchira ensuite le chèque et le tendit à Elsa, qui le prit du bout des doigts, comme s'il allait la brûler. Elle baissa son regard sur la feuille et ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'elle ne savait plus où ni qui regarder. Jack lui prit le chèque des mains et ses yeux devinrent tout aussi rond que ceux de la blonde.

_300,000 $ ?!

_Chacun, bien entendu. Il vous suffit de me suivre dès maintenant...

Ils se fixèrent, Elsa cherchant dans les yeux bleus de son petit frère de cœur s'il voulait accepter ou non l'offre plus que généreuse de cet inconnu. Machinalement, Jack finit par se tourner vers Hiccup à sa droite et le fixa avec un air perdu. C'était vrai, il y avait quelque chose de fort entre eux, mais l'auburn l'aimait-il au point de ne pas vouloir qu'il parte ? Hiccup maintint son regard puis baissa les yeux.

_Si tu veux partir, tu peux, Jack...

L'argenté resta silencieux mais son cœur se décomposa lentement à ses mots. Il détourna le regard et fixa le chèque, se mordant la lèvre.

_Mais sache que je te suivrais si tu décides de partir...

Un énorme brouhaha retentit sous la tente à cette confession. Jack retourna ses prunelles vers celui qu'il aimait, son expression de choc parfaitement visible et compréhensible. Hiccup hériterait du cirque une fois que son père passerait la main, comme tous les autres Haddock pères avant le sien. Il serait près à renier sa famille et son héritage... pour lui ?

_Hiccup, tu n'es pas sérieux ?! Ce cirque, c'est toute ta vie ! S'offensa Stoick.

_Oui, tu as raison. Mais je ne veux pas quitter Jack... pas pour tout l'or du monde.

L'argenté le fixa puis lui sauta dans les bras en embrassant son cou et son menton. Lorsqu'il se défit des bras de l'auburn, il se tourna vers Elsa.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

La blonde tourna son regard vers une brune à nattes en face d'elle, qui la fixait en retenant son souffle. Elsa lui décrocha un sourire en soupirant.

_Je ne quitterais plus jamais ma sœur. Alors, je reste.

_Elsa ! pleura la brune en accourant pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Jack fixa le chèque puis le déchira en plusieurs morceaux sans même le regarder, fixant l'inconnu.

_Voilà notre réponse. Vous trouverez la sortie tout seul, vu que personne ne vous a autorisé à venir en premier lieu.

Hiccup enroula son bras autour de la taille de l'argenté, dont il couvrit le visage de baisers alors que l'individu partait sans protester.


End file.
